Unwilling Transformation
by Invisible-chan
Summary: Basically, a what if Kris was redesigned instead of replace. How did it happen? Why must the laws of physics be ruined to make this happen?


Kris was getting ready to go outside. It had been several years since her journey towards becoming champion. After defeating Red, she went back home to continue her studies and be with her family. Pokémon was her life, but that didn't mean she couldn't be good at everything else, too.

She quickly made her way downstairs. As though déjà vu, her mother handed her a PokéGear. It wasn't as though she didn't have one, so she asked her mom why she was giving her a new one.

"It's brand new. There was an advertisement for an updated version and thought it might be handy. Go on. Take it. It's a goodbye present."

Kris explained to her mother that she was going to come back like last time, but was faced with the response, "So? I don't get to give presents to my little girl? Take it already!" she exclaimed jokingly. Kris took the gift and hugged her mom. She reassured her that she would be back soon enough.

Just as she reached the door, it seemed as though time stood still. Her mother had stopped mid syllable in her goodbye. Kris turned to ask her what was wrong, but was instead faced with a man in a suit and sunglasses. His hair was buzz cut and seemed like the secret service type. She opened her mouth to ask a question (what it was, she didn't know, she hadn't thought of one yet), but was interrupted by a quickly raised hand.

"Kris of the Pokémon Crystal game," 'What game? This is real life.' "You cannot continue on until you have fulfilled these requirements." 'Was he crazy or something? Why did she have to listen to this guy?'

She was about to ask just that when he interrupted her mid-mouth opening. "You must color you hair with this dye," his hand stretched out and seemed to pull a box of hair dye from nowhere, "and where this outfit in order to provide a trendy, feminine character that the new generation of fans can recognize."

'What is wrong with him? My fans are fine with the way I look. What do I care what they think anyways?' The mystery man once again ignored her attempt to respond by saying, "Time will not resume its regular flow until you have complied with these requirements." Suddenly, he disappeared. She stood in shock. What the heck just happened here?

Once again, Kris made her way down the stairs. Her hair felt disgusting and no longer natural because of the dye. Although she didn't have much of a problem with these new clothes, she preferred her old ones much more. While she was changing, she was considering whether she should take advantage of this state of time and steal a kiss from Silver, but realized that the universe, physics and everything else didn't like being stuck in unnatural ways. She could get him to kiss her eventually.

As she reached the last step, she realized the new PokéGear was missing. Just as she was about to go back to her room and get it her mother walked up to her. Now it was definitely déjà vu. This time, instead of the PokéGear being black, blue, and gray, it was white and pink. Not that she didn't like either color, it just wasn't very... well, her. She started to ask her mom if she was feeling alright. Didn't she just get one? Didn't she notice the hair? The clothes?

"No, what are you talking about? You always dress like that. Your hair is fine. You're also probably just thinking about your first day, hun. Either that or you're trying to trick me out of giving you a gift. Take it now. Go on! You're too modest for your own good." As her mother was shooing her off to go and have an adventure, she interrupted her briefly. She said she forgot something upstairs and had to go get it. "Well be quick about it. Gold and Silver won't wait all day."

She quickly looked about her room. She cleaned it the night before so that when she got home, she could just collapse without worrying if where things were. After searching for ten minutes, she decided it wasn't there, or rather, her mom was yelling that she was going to be late. Sighing, Kris ran downstairs and hugged her mother goodbye. She prayed that no other strange things would occur today.

A/N - So I think I'm the only person that still believes that Kotone/Lyra is or can be a remade Kris. I know a lot of PokeSupe fans are expecting Kotone/Lyra to be Crys, but I'm talking about the game-verse here. Honestly, if they renamed Gold Ethan, I think it's reasonable to believe that they renamed Kris Lyra. As for the hair and outfit deal, look how much has changed in the remakes already. They gave her brown hair to work with the rest of the female trainers' natural hair color (Hikari/Dawn's hair is supposed to be black). They want more realistic girls that the new generation can relate to. Her outfit is also changed and updated for the same reason. They want something cuter and girlier than the tomboyish air her previous outfit gave (at least in my opinion).

Anyways, feel free to refute this. This was just my two cents.


End file.
